Flowers of War Wiki
Flowers of War - Sensou no Hana Information *Girls *Concept Art - Female *Guys *Concept Art - Male *Opening *Act 1 *Act 2 Plot Summary *By Otsuko Roy is a decorated soldier with a tour under his belt. His father was a retired war vet himself. He has a great love for protecting his country, especially from the current invading forces from Russia. A Russian civil war has broken out further then imagined, and when china tried to intervene, all hell broke loose. The newly formed army now takes over china, and continues south to India, and west to Europe. Roy takes care of those under his command, and treats them like family, but isn't very friendly with the upper ranks. He has a positive outlook, and has a natural leader feel. His record is too good for the upper ranks to throw him out, so they give him a new squad upon return to the country (I'm not sure which one yet...) This new squad is comprised of a sniping team, a heavy weapons specialist, a Demolitions specialist, and a new recruit who is the medic. The sniping team is a very reserved girl named Rose Shepard, similar to Riza Hawkeye in terms of demeanor. She has an almost perfect sniping record. This is mainly due to her spotter, her brother Ren, who is a bit of a close encounters specialist himself. The heavy weapons specialist is a girl named Frau Edelweiss, a muscular yet tall girl with a loud mouth and big heart. Think of her as the female Rambo, but with a soft spot for kittens and such, with her main gripe being that she hates being thought of as more guy then girl. The Demo girl is Lin Nasture (Nasturtium: Victory in Battle, Conquest), a quiet, calm girl with a cynical look at things. she rarely smiles, unless she knows shes about to blow shit up. Most kuudere of the group. The new recruit is a young field medic, named Karan Iris. She joined despite hating war, hence why she is a medic. (sorry if this sounds too cliche...) she's an accomplished medic, but otherwise clumsy and airheaded. She is the moe character, but she has some of the more traumatizing scenes then the rest. They we're returned due to a failed mission where their previous squad leader died. As such, their moral is low, and they are very worried about getting to know for another lead only to lose them again. It's your job as new lead to help not only gain the girls trust, but love, and also raise their morale. You and your newly formed squad are sent back into the fray, deployed to go take out a installation, normal stuff they think, but things go wrong. The squad is ambushed and captured, mainly cause they got too close to one of the main leaders of the invading army. This is where a big part of the story happens. Through the choices of Roy, one of the girls (MIGHT) die, or BAD END. If done right, the squad escapes, and during the ensuing chase, if found by a flight sortie on return. in a last ditch effort, Roy throws a flare to the bad guys, the planes bomb the fuck out of em, and they escape. Later on, while trying to get back to allied space, "certain scenes" may happen until gunfire is heard, where they help a downed bomber pilot, Naomi Mimosa, who is in a firefight running from ensuing forces also trying to return to allied space. Naomi is a high ranked, princess type, who's probably going to be the most tsundere of the group, because she thinks no one can compare to her. the squad makes it to the air-force base after more fights (WITH TANKS) (and parts where you make the most chances to get pilot as a route choice), insert sex scenes with girl of choice due to choices made during earlier scenes. If you had a bad end early in the game (girl didn't survive the escape), then you morn the loss, yet are redeployed against your wishes, based on the new info about the baddie. This is where the story has the main different endings. Based on who you screwed, you go with that choice to go kill the baddie (sex sniper = sniper kill, sex pilot = bombing run, sex demo = BLOW SHIT UP, etc... Ends go based on choices made during the assassination scene, with each girl having a bad end or good end. It's up to the route writers to choose how they do it, which should make for interesting and varied ends. The hardest ending is the true ending, where you choose not to sex anyone, but you get a harem end. That's it in a nutshell, and none of this is set in concrete. I still need other characters (upper ranks, Baddies, etc...) and more in depth about each scene. Category:Browse